


If I'm Stupid, You're a Genius

by guineagirl5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I might expand later but this is it for now, M/M, literally its just like... not even a drabble, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: Billy wasn't stupid.Steve was a goddamned idiot.





	If I'm Stupid, You're a Genius

Billy wasn't stupid. As much as everyone passed him off as a problem child, or just a guy with daddy issues, or someone who wasn't worth the time... no. Billy wasn't stupid. 

He  _was_ a problem child. He  _did_ have daddy issues. Was he worth the time? That was one thing he would never be sure about. 

The only thing he really knew is that he was smart. Not in necessarily traditional ways, more in the way of surviving on the street, but it was something. Something to hold onto as a truth. Something to give the illusion of progression. Some  _thing..._ because he didn't have much. Billy had his wit, his bravery, and his boy. 

* * *

 

Steve, on the other hand, was a goddamned idiot. Again, not in traditional ways, but more of in the way of being with someone he shouldn't. At least... that's what everyone says. Yeah. Steve was an idiot. 

He went out late. He kissed boys he barely knew. Or he used to. Now he kisses one boy that he's gotten to know so well through nights of teenage rebellion. Rebellion that spured conversations around town about the hoodlum Harrington skulked around with. 

Steve didn't listen. Just like the love-struck idiot he was. Because to Steve, that boy was the smartest person in the whole world. 

 


End file.
